


Run On

by LithiumDoll



Category: Banshee - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother is the name for God in the lips and hearts of little children (you love and hate in the name of god)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run On

**Author's Note:**

> **Music** Blues Saraceno  
>  **Spoilers** Through all aired episodes!  
>  **Thank you** deathisyourart for the beta, which was especially impressive what with the, you know, not knowing the source.  
>  © Cinemax

  
  



End file.
